Teacher's Pet
by princessinct
Summary: Hermione Songfic. Entertaining results from a sabotaged love potion.


**Teacher's Pet Songfic**

**Author's Note:** Hey Everybody, this here is not only my very first songfic I've ever written, but it's also only my second fanfic. I hope you guys like it, but if not, please be kind and instructive in your criticism. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. Oh, but first...

**Disclaimers:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. And more specifically, I do not own anything from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling, including her HP characters. Also, I do not own the song "Teacher's Pet" performed by Christy Carlson Romano, which was featured on Disney Channel.

**Teacher's Pet Songfic:**

Potions class started out innocent enough. Well, as innocent as a 5th year class of Gryffindor and Slytherin students brewing love potions can be. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat together to brew a simplified love potion, which Snape had been instructing them on the past couple of weeks.

Snape had warned them that he would be testing each student's skill at brewing the love potion by making them drink their own diluted potions that each student would create.

In order for these simplified love potions to be fully effective and cause the drinker to be infatuated with a specific person, one would need to put a hair of that specific person in the potion before drinking.

A correctly brewed potion's effect, without a hair, would be a general feeling of euphoria and good will towards all, with a little bit of singing thrown in. If brewed incorrectly, the drinker's thoughts would be muddled and they'd be in a daze, tunelessly humming until the potion wore off.

If brewed correctly, and a person's hair was added, the results… well let's just see what happens.

Draco was still smarting from the reprimand his father, Lucius, had given him for having come in second place _again_ to Hermione. A pureblood, his father reminded him, should always do better than a mudblood.

With that in mind, Draco channeled his Slytherin badness and came up with a delightfully devious plan of slipping a hair into Hermione's potion. It had taken Draco over a week to finally decide which person he'd make Hermione fall in love with…

Professor Severus Snape.

"Mwahahaha!" Draco silently cackled, "The memories alone should set Granger back for weeks! There's no way she will be able to concentrate on Potions after that. Not to mention what dear old Sev will do to her. Hehehe."

So, ever so smoothly Draco passed by Hermione's potion, purposely bumping into her to cover the drop.

"Watch it, Mudblood." Draco snarled, "You need to stay out of the aisles so a person can pass by without getting your filth all over them."

"Ignore the foul little ferret." Hermione muttered, "He's not worth another detention Harry. That goes for you too, Ron."

Draco sauntered back to his seat, practically giddy with anticipation for what his successful sabotage of Hermione's love potion was about to bring.

"Time is up." Professor Snape intoned, "Everyone stop brewing _now_. Fill a vial of your potion, and drink immediately.

"Yes, even you, Longbottom. Though I doubt we'll see much of a change after you ingest your pathetic attempt at love." Snape sneered, as Neville's gelatinous potion was shooting off sparks and wheezing.

Hermione, very proud of her perfectly brewed potion, quickly drank her vial, expecting to feel even more pleased with herself and the entire world. But what she felt was a whole lot more…

Hermione's throat tingled as the potion slowly slid down her throat. As the potion seeped into her system, the rest of her started tingling, too. Hermione's eyes dilated. Her heart started pounding. Her pulse racing. Her vision started darkening at the edges, ears deafening, until all that she could hear was the silky smooth voice of her heart's desire: Professor Severus Snape.

Then with the beats of her heart, Hermione started to hear a song she'd not heard in quite a while. One she'd actually seen on the Disney Channel when she was at home last summer while watching TV. This song seemed to say exactly how she felt.

The music was pounding so hard in her head; Hermione simply _had_ to start singing along. But before she did, she realized that her outfit simply didn't do the song, or her love, justice.

So she stood up, whipped off her robes and quickly transfigured her modest school outfit into something rather fabulous (and very "Oops, I Did It Again"): a tight mini skirt, knee-highs, platform Mary Janes, a midriff barring dress shirt, etc.

She also quickly vamped up her makeup to accentuate her eyes and lips, and had extra blush put on to look extra innocent. And this time, her wild and crazy hair seemed exactly the style she wanted.

Feeling well prepared to face her beloved; Hermione whirled around and caught Professor Snape's stunned, dark eyes with her golden ones.

"I feel a song coming on." Hermione announced to Professor Snape.

"And this song is dedicated to my favorite teacher." Hermione finished saucily with a wink.

Hermione twirled her wand in her hand and music started pumping through the whole classroom. Now as everyone else had digested their potions, they either sat in a daze or started hooting and cheering Hermione on as she sang:

_Teacher's Pet  
I Wanna Be Teacher's Pet  
I Wanna Be Huddled _

_And Cuddled _

_As Close To You As I Can Get_

Hermione flicked her wand and a stage with backlights appeared where Professor Snape's desk used to be. And a red carpet rolled out down the aisle to the end of the classroom where Hermione continued singing:

_Teacher's Pride  
I Wanna Be Teacher's Pride  
I Wanna Be Dated _

_And Graded _

_The One Most Likely At Your Side_

_  
_As the chorus came on, fellow classmates who'd brewed their potion correctly (including Harry and Draco) started in with backup vocals as Hermione sang on:

_I Wanna Learn All Your Lips Can Teach Me  
One Kiss Will Do At The Start  
I'm Sure With A Little Homework  
I'll Graduate to Your heart _

_Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Be Teacher's Pet  
I Wanna Take Home a _

_Diploma  
And Show Ma That You Love Me, Too  
So I Can Be Teacher's Pet  
Long After School Is Through  
_

Then as her backup singers started chanting "Teacher's Pet" in harmony, a fabulous guitar solo came on. Hermione then swirled her wand and became a lioness crawling up the red carpet, sexily stalking her prey. Snape, who'd remained frozen in his chair, only widened his eyes as the lioness Hermione approached.

Hermione in her newly developed animagus form started nuzzling her head against Snape's legs. Then she crossed her paws on Snape's lap and purred up at him adoringly. Snape's hand surreptitiously stroked her fur for a few seconds before Hermione switched back into her human form (though now sitting on his lap) and finished singing:

_Teacher's Pet_

_I Wanna Be Teacher's Pet  
I Wanna Take Home a_

_Diploma _

_And Show Ma That You Love Me Too  
So I Can Be Teacher's Pet _

_Long After School… _

_Is…_

_Through…_

_Yeah_

The crowd of students cheered and whistled.

Hermione leaned in, wrapped her arms around a surprisingly wide and strong set of shoulders, and was about to kiss her potions professor with all the love bursting from her young heart, when she heard and felt a pop.

All Hermione's senses came rushing in with jarring clarity. She felt her sensitive bare thighs rub against Severus' pants. His shirt fisted in her hands. His inscrutable eyes staring deep into hers.

Hermione froze.

Then simultaneously shrieked and scrambled off Professor Snape as fast as she could.

Breathing heavily, Hermione scanned the crowd of student, searching for a telltale sign of culpability. Her eyes speared Draco's as he doubled over in mirth.

Reminding herself that revenge is a dish best served cold, she primly brushed the sides of her mini skirt, straightened her top, and walked demurely back to her desk.

Snape remained seated and brusquely dismissed the class.

Students giggled and bumbled into each other as they packed up their bags. Hermione and Harry had to drag a still confused Ron out.

As they left the room, Hermione glanced back at Professor Snape. His dark eyes pierced Hermione's for a second before shuttering. She could've sworn there was some heat in that brief exchange. But as she blinked, his face was a cold mask defying even the greatest legilimens master to read his thoughts.

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron, as she and Harry maneuvered him down the hall.

That night, Hermione had dizzying and delightful dreams. Of revenge.


End file.
